Sleeping Dead Beauty
by EspeciallyQuick
Summary: Sometimes life gets you crashed by a truck, and sometimes that truck is called love. What if you had a chance to see what really happened after Quinn's accident? Bet you wanna know, right? Set between 3x14 and 3x15.


**Sleeping Dead Beauty**

(a Glee fanfic, set between 3x14 & 3x15)

_Hi guys! This is my first story, I was very disappointed that the aftermath of Quinn's accident had been skipped on the show. I had all those head canons about what might have happened that I just had to write about it. So, I hope you enjoy and I'd be more than happy to know your thoughts and take any of your suggestions :)_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show.

It was almost down and the sun was slowly disappearing as the Glee Club members were impatiently waiting for Quinn at the church. To be honest, most of them were convinced that she had missed the wedding on purpose, and that her perfect pretty face wasn't going to attend the ceremony anyways. Everybody knew the way she felt about Rachel and Finn getting hitched, none of them even believed it when Rachel said that she had changed her mind at the very last second. Anyway, Finn insisted on starting, otherwise they'd have to come back another day. So Rachel followed him, although she secretly would have preferred postponing the event. When everybody -almost everybody- was finally gathered by the altar, Sue -who was also missing, but no one really noticed- made a sudden entrance, leaving the wooden doors roughly slamming at her back. That expression on her face wasn't good. She had never looked worse to tell truth. As everybody turned towards her, she remained speechless. So Mr. Schue ran to her and let his hand land on her shoulder, encouraging her to speak. They all knew it was was going to be bad, real bad, but not one of them was even a lightyear away from this. "There- there was, an accident" she stuttered, "It's Quinn". Puck rushed through everyone in the instant and raced to his car, he knew which hospital they must have gotten her to, so he drove there as fast as he could. There will never be too fast for her. When he finally got inside the hospital, by the regular door, he caught sight of her across the hall. She was being brought in by the emergency door, on a stretcher, a cervical collar around her neck, blood all over her pretty pink dress, and her outstanding eyes were unfortunately dead closed. Puck had never seen anything more terrifying in his life, and he was a badass. "Quinn!" he screamed a couple of times as he tried to get closer to her. But it was too late, they had already taken her into the intensive care room. So he watched the scene through the hospital window blinds. The doctors' voices were barely audible, add the fact that he didn't understand a word of their medical sayings, he felt like he was coming from another planet, and it hurt him to feel so far away from her. He saw them getting the defibrillators out, and he know what that meant - yeah his Nana also loved Grey's Anatomy and he'd watched with her sometimes. So they placed it on Quinn's chest and shocked her a first time. "Don't die!" Puck screamed out of his lungs, starring at the perfectly straight line on the monitor. One of the doctors closed the blind and Puck bursted out crying as he flattened his fist and his head against the glass, "Don't die, please..." he groaned at last.

The following minutes seemed like an eternity. Quinn's mom had joined him in the waiting room, she was crying so hard that Puck had trouble keeping his tears under control. "What if she dies?" he was thinking to himself, "No she can't die, she has to much to live for. What would I even do without her?" His mind was filled with images of a happy Quinn enjoying performances in the choir room. Her smile was flashing before his eyes nonstop as he tried to keep calm. A doctor finally came to tell them that she was stable but still in a coma, and they didn't know if she was ever going to wake up. Puck turned his head and saw Santana and Britt coming in, they were holding hands -so hard he could see them turning red- followed by the rest of the Glee Club, they all had watery eyes and you could see on their faces they had all been crying. Rachel walked away from Finn and took Puck in her arms, he heard her sobbing but kept still anyway. He didn't want to cry in front of his friends, the only time it happened was after Beth was born and it was a very special occasion.

Later that day, when Puck was finally allowed to visit Quinn in her room, he felt hesitant. He didn't know whether he should stay at the door or sit next to her. It occurred to him that in spite of all the wounds on her face and body, the bandage around her forehead, and that terrible hospital gown, she looked a lot like the Sleeping Beauty. "Wait, the Sleeping Beauty did wake up in the end right?" he thought to himself as his eyes wandered around the room as they were through his memory. He finally sat on the bed and gently took her bloody but still beautiful hand. It was like holding a snowball, but much more softer. He was hoping she would make a move, he knew she couldn't, but deep inside he was hoping she would. He contented himself with holding her hand for like ten good minutes. He didn't know what to say to her really, even though he could pretty much say anything because she wouldn't even know anyway. "So, hmm... nice move, Fabray." He beginned with. "I hope you didn't do that to stop Finn and Rachel" he giggled, "cause that would be pretty fucked up ya know..." He stopped talking and stroked her cheek while contemplating the stillness on her face, but that subtle attempt to get closer to her was suddenly interrupted by Mrs Fabray coming in, with a gigantic flowers bouquet. "Oh, I didn't know you were here, Noah" she said in a low voice. But he didn't reply, he kept starring at Quinn instead. Puck had never had a high regard for that woman, he didn't really know her, but he deemed that she didn't deserve such a perfect daughter. They spent the rest of the day and part of the night silently watching over Quinn, both waiting for her to wake up, which did not happen.

A few days passed, she was still in a coma and the sound of the monitor beeping was burned into Puck's head. The doctors stated absolutely no enhancing in Quinn's case, and everybody was giving up a little more hope everyday. Rachel had cried all the tears of her body, Mercedes and Kurt had banned anyone to sit on Quinn's chair in the choir room and had decorated it with a heart pillow, love stickers and colorful flowers, Sue had suspended the Cheerios practice for an undetermined period of time, and Santana had even caught Brittany looking for Quinn's gravestone at the cemetery. But needless to say, Puck was the more appalled of them all. He had visited her every day since the accident, and stayed at least five hours there each time. He knew that it wouldn't make a difference, but he wanted to be there for her, he wanted to tell her what happened at school, which teacher had given him a roasting, which assignment they had in Glee Club, which songs they performed... He hoped that if he talked enough she would eventually miss it and feel the urge to come back. But he was starting to think that she didn't want to come back, maybe she had had such a crappy life for the past couple of years that she didn't even care to stay alive. So he started blaming himself for this, he was the reason it all fell apart after all, he definitely couldn't say that Beth was a mistake, but their lives wouldn't have turned this way if he had never knocked Quinn up in the first place, so he felt it was only legit to stay at her bedside, waiting for her to start fighting. Puck was surprised to see that neither her father nor her sister had even bothered to come, he knew they were in bad terms, but come on she was nearly dying. To compensate for this lack, Puck tried to entertain his Sleeping Beauty, and in order to do so, he had to involve props. To begin with, he showed up with one of her favorite movies and they watched it together -if you can say so- for old time's sake. The next day he went to get her iPod at her house and put the earphones into her ears while carefully choosing the songs it was gonna play, and adding his own commentary at each one he picked "Well done, Q!" he'd say if the song was to his liking, "Oh no, please tell me you did not get this song on purpose!" he'd say if the song was too girly for him to stand, and of course, he could not help himself but give a sad look at Quinn when he passed the song "Beth". He was surprised to see how much classic rock songs she had in there, it reminded him of why he fell in love with her in the first place -you know, this ability she had to keep things private that brought him so much joy when he found out. Puck was doing absolutely everything you'd see a Disney prince do for her princess. One day, he even tried reading a book to her, a classic she had left in her locker at Mc Kinley, but it didn't last very long since he almost fell asleep on it, all those words were just making him extremely drowsy. His guitar had obviously became a part of the room fitment, because he liked playing for her. He had always noticed the way she looked at him whenever he performed, it was like for a moment, she was seeing more than the badass facade that everyone believed in. So everyday before he left, he played one last song for her, hoping she would open her gorgeous green eyes and look at him the way she had so many times before. But it never happened. So one night, he put down his guitar, slipped into his leather jacket and as he was kissing her goodnight on her forehead, one of his tears dropped on Quinn's cheek. He wiped it with his finger and left her room for an umpteenth time.

On the twelfth day, Puck decided to skip his geometry class because he was definitely not in the mood to go to school. It was March 18th, and it was most of all Beth's second birthday. The previous year on that very day, Puck had simply sent a text to Quinn saying "Happy one year momma. Love, Puck" Everybody knew they hadn't really kept in touch during their junior year, and maybe they were avoiding each other because it was too hard on them to think of their past, but it felt even harder alone without Quinn. So he drove to the hospital where he sat for hours in that chair that was starting to take the form of his butt. He pulled a photo out of his pocket, and put it on the nightstand. "I figured it'd be more useful here than on my nightstand" he confessed, wedging the picture of them holding Beth against a vase. He glanced at it and said "Look Q, I've seen you fight more than once, I know you can do it again because you're the strongest person I know, and now would be a good time to start trying. There are quite a few people who would suffer to lose you, so if you care about them, and I know you do, you can't stay like this... Come on, do it for me then. I want to see you smile again. Because I love the way you smile... and, I love the way you yell at me. I love the way you always put your hand on your hips to look sexier. I love the sound of your laugh. I love that spark in your eyes that lightens every single time you see me. I love the smell of your perfume in the air and the brush of your skin against mine. I love the way your voice gets stuck in my head no matter where I go. I love the way the sun reflects on your perfect blond hair. I love the way it hurts to see you drifting apart, because it proves that what we had was real. I love the way you raise your eyebrow when you know I'm lying. I love the way you angrily grab my shirt when you're upset. But most of all, I love the way you love me, even if you'll never admit it" he said with a smile before taking Quinn's hand and landing his head on the mattress. "And just because you're an angel, doesn't mean you have to leave you know..." he added, letting a tear break away. He put his other hand on her stomach and slowly fell asleep. A few minutes, maybe a few hours later, Puck began to dream. He was seeing Quinn in her Cheerios uniform, she was looking straight at him as she whispered "Hi, Noah". But then he felt a couple of light taps under his hand and realized it was not a dream, she was awake, really looking at him and rubbing her fingers against his palm. Her voice was raspy and her eyes barely opened. Puck starred at her incredulously. "Where are we?" she whispered again, she was not even finished that Puck had already stood up, grabbed her head and kissed her intently on the lips "Don't you ever do that again, you hear me?!" he yelled at her. She didn't move, in fact she hadn't even probably noticed what happened. While their faces were still so close, she plunged into his eyes and said badly but still in a low voice "I can't move my legs". Puck's smile faded. He called for help and tried to reassure Quinn before the nurses finally arrived.

Once the doctors were all out, to Puck's greatest delight, Quinn asked for a glass of water that Puck lovingly brought to her lips before thanking her for waking up "Jeez, you scared the hell out of us Q".

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Hmm, twelve days..." he said modestly.

"What?!" She had really no idea of what happened.

"I thought you'd never wake up..." Puck admitted looking down. "And I guarantee you I would have come here everyday to hunt you if you hadn't!" he joked, wearing his cute dopey smile.

They stayed silent for a while. "Could you do one last thing for me?" Quinn asked, embarrassed.

"Anything." he replied in the second.

"Could you lie with me for a moment?"

So Puck climbed on the bed and lied next her, carefully wrapping his arm around her chest.

"I love you" she whispered, placing her hand on Puck's brawny arm. "Especially now.


End file.
